


That's All That Really Matters (I Was A Fool)

by LigressTheWolf



Series: Danny Phantom fics [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst and Feels, Demigods, Demons, Devils, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Halfas, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just a drabble, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Mythology References, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Accidents, Psychological Torture, Spirits, Vampires, Werewolves, foreshadow starts to appear early hint hint, no beta we die like men, references to other fandoms - Freeform, sooooo....kinda a original idea??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigressTheWolf/pseuds/LigressTheWolf
Summary: I was having a REALLY good day.If you didn't catch the sarcasm there, then something is seriously wrong with you (Author's words not mine).I can pinpoint EXACTLY when my life basically went to complete and utter batshit crazy.It started when the GiW went public with their information on me (although under a different organization name). And I know who started all of it.Motherfucking Captain America and Black Widow when they dumped SHIELD's intel (over the Internet of all things!)Hi, my name's Phantom. This is the story of me, my clone Danielle (we call her Ellie), and the GiW replication of me, Celestial Shadow (tell you guys more about her later *growl* ah!...uh maybe not).This is how we FINALLY destroy the GiW, gain a actual life once again (but definitely not normal), find new allies and friends, and became a part of the Endgame.Because, hey, what's a story without a villain hellbent on gaining ultimate power to court a lady that probably doesn't even know they exist?
Relationships: Danielle "Dani" Phantom & Avengers, Danielle "Dani" Phantom & Danny Phantom Clone(s), Danny Fenton & Avengers, Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Original Character(s), Danny Fenton & Peter Parker, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, May Parker & Danny Fenton, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Original Character(s) & Avengers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Valerie Gray & Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: Danny Phantom fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023808
Kudos: 8





	That's All That Really Matters (I Was A Fool)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams can very well become reality and reality can just as well be an illusion.
> 
> Everything comes down to how one perceives the world.

Do you know how it feels when you wake up?

When you manage to shake off the last remnants of sleep, opening your eyes to reality?

The feeling of disappointment when you realize that

It

Was

All

A

_**Dream** _

~~**And that is _all_ it will ever be.** ~~

~~**(~~~)** ~~

Darkness.

It's all he can see, eyes shut as he drifts in an eternal abyss.

He can't remember how long it's been since he had been trapped.

~~(And at this point, did it really matter? NO! It _did_ matter. Even if only for **them**.)~~

Time barely has meaning for him. It only mattered if it was ~~(Clockwork, where are you?)~~ Time for more tests.

It feels like forever, forever since he had seen them, had felt the kind touch of a human being ~~(there is no such thing, human's aren't meant to be kind)~~. Had been with his family.

There is no up, no down.

There is no light, no dark.

There is no time, no space.

There's only him and his slow, muddled thoughts.

And the ever-present knowledge that he's dying.

**~~(~~~)~~ **

Do you know?

The crushing sensation of death? As you can't breathe, events replaying in your head?

The gnawing feeling of shame? As you rewatch what happened from an outsiders perspective, cold, numb, calculating in an desperate attempt to distance it?

The overwhelming emotion of guilt? As you stare at the ones that cared for you?

Do

You

**Know?**

How

It

**Feels?**

To

Watch

Everything

You

Ever

Cared

For

_Crumble_

_In_

_Front_

_Of_

_Your_

_Very_

_**Eyes?** _


End file.
